Nessie's First Fourth Of July
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: It is Neisse's first Fourth of July, and Alice wants it to be a fun memory that Nessie will remember. With Alice being Alice being Alice, she throws a big party. With Jacob, the wolf pack, and add Emmett to the mix, things will be a bit chaotic.


**Summary: It is Neisse's first Fourth of July, and Alice wants it to be a fun memory that Nessie will remember. With Alice being Alice being Alice, she throws a big party. With Jacob, the wolf pack, and add Emmett to the mix, things will be a bit chaotic. **

Chapter 1

It was a lazy summer day in the Cullen house hold. Everybody was engaged in their own activities. Carlisle was up in his office doing paper work, and Esme was out in her garden planting flowers. Rosalie was sitting on the couch painting her nails, while Emmett was sprawled out on the floor reading a sports catalog. Bella and Edward were snuggled on the couch reading Wuthering Heights. Jasper was on the couch reading a Civil War book, and Alice was on her computer. Nessie of course was out with Jacob.

With everybody being home (expect Nessie), it was UN usually quiet in the house. To quiet. You could actually hear the grandfather clock ticking in the hall way.

It wasn't quite for very long though. That is because Alice all of a sudden did a loud excited, screech coming from the other room. Wondering what was wrong, everybody raced into the room Alice was in.

Alice was in her own little world, that she didn't notice that her family came running in to see what the matter was.

"Alice, what is wrong?" Esme asked.

"Is Nessie hurt?" Bella asked.

Alice turned around to stare at her family with a big grin on her face.

"Nothing is wrong Esme. And Bella, Nessie isn't hurt." Alice said.

"What is it then?" Jasper asked.

"Fourth of July is coming up right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, about three days away." Esme said.

"What are you up to Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Since its Neisse's first Fourth Of July, we are going to have a party. Including fireworks." Alice said.

"Alright, fireworks." Emmett said. He was pumping his fist in the air with an excited look on his face.

"Nothing illegal Emmett." Carlisle warned him.

" Aw man, you guys have to ruin the fun." Emmett said. He was giving a pout.

"Stop your complaining." Rosalie told him. She gave him a smack on the back of his head.

" Ow Rosie, what was that for? That hurt." Emmett said. He was rubbing his hand on the back of the head were Rosalie smacked him.

" For complaining about the fireworks." Rosalie told him.

Bella was snickering quietly.

"Who is all going to come?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, for sure Jacob and his pack of mutts. Possibly Leah, and Emily to." Alice said.

" My favorite people." Rosalie said.

" Oh Rose, stop that. They aren't that bad." Esme said.

"What do we need?" Bella asked.

" We are going to needs loads of food. We all know how these guys can eat. At least the boys. Not sure how much Leah and Emily will eat. Fireworks of course. Lights, glow sticks, music, you name it." Alice said.

" Oh, I was also going to buy Nessie a Slip N Slide in case she didn't want to go in the pool with us." Alice said.

" I have always wanted a Slip N Slide. This will be so fun." Emmett said.

" I guess Nessie could have a Slip N Slide. As long as she doesn't get hurt. What do you think Edward?" Bella said.

" I guess it will be ok. If anybody, Emmett will have the most fun." Edward said. He smirked at Emmett.

" We will get her one of those big fancy ones, not those cheap little plastic ones." Alice said.

" Nessie is going to have the best Fourth Of July ever." Alice said.

" Oh Alice, with you planning all of this, I'm sure she will." Bella sighed.

Alice beamed at Bella's words of encouragement.

" This will be one awesome party." Emmett said.

" When will Nessie be home so we can tell her the good news?" Alice asked.

Bella looked at the clock on her phone. " An a bout a hour."

" Awesome." Alice said.

**Yes, I know the Fourth Of July is pretty much over with. But I had this idea in my head late Saturday night after I got home from seeing fireworks with my boyfriend and his family, and I just had to put it down into a story. I hope you enjoy it. A new chapter will be up soon.**

**Hope you all had a happy and safe Fourth Of July!**


End file.
